


The gold and obsidian necklace

by Drimeth



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FAHC Au, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Gen, Temporary Character Death, had an idea and ran with it. Let’s see where it goes, immortal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-07 03:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drimeth/pseuds/Drimeth
Summary: When the fakes stole from that pretentious asshole, they only expected the usual gold and jewelsSo when a gold necklace with obsidian comes into their possession with an ominous note, they can laugh it off.Immortality isn’t real after all.





	1. Chapter 1

The time of fantasy comes and goes. Some worlds have magic carpets next to the airport. Others have the magic hidden so far underground it is long forgotten.

Sometimes in those worlds though, it slowly comes back to remind all that magic is always powerful, and goes to those that sought the power.

“All the world's a stage, and the men and women, merely players~” 

“Alright You dramatic fucker, where the fuck did you hear that?”

Ryan glared at Michael as he drank down more Diet Coke. “That is one of Shakespeare’s most famous quotes. And given how much heists in this crew are about the show as it is about the money, I thought it was fitting.”

Everyone laughed, riding the high of a successful heist from some rich asshole. He got some secret shipment and Gavin fought out. So of course with how hidden he tried to make it, they all had to go and steal it.

Geoff is pretty sure the guy is still alive, but he actually didn’t care. “I will say, it actually is a good line. Coming from our theatre nerd aside.”

“I don’t care about bloody all of that! I want to see the shiny!” Gavin jokes as he started going through the gems and jewelry that they stole.

Everyone made fun of him as they joined him, Lindsay there even though she didn’t heist because who was going to say no to Lindsay?

“Michael these better be mine.” She said, holding up a cat made up of gemstones.

“Lindsay!” Gavin and Jeremy are so offended, both reaching for it as she held it far away from them.

“Mine now bitches! Haha!”

Geoff pulls the main piece close to himself as everyone watches the fight between the three break out. It was heavily boxed and locked and came with some edgy note.

Beware all that gaze upon this piece,  
And mind not to touch  
For the lives you took would be added  
To your own, and lives you save will be  
Taken as such.

What a load of shit.

Geoff got it open and looked at the necklace that shone bright in the light. Forged from gold the centre piece was a polished piecce of obsidian. Geoff touched the middle stone, and it must be a trick of the light because he could have sworn that it shone a bit brighter just then.

“It that the thing?” Jack moved a little closer, checking it out as well. “Doesn’t look extra expensive does it?”

“Nah, wanna touch it before Gavin?” Geoff held it out and Jack took it out of the case.

“Oi! Oi I called Dibs!” Gavin finally noticed and scrambled over Jeremy to grab at it.

“Jack to me!” Michael yelled, starting a game of keep away as Jack threw him the necklace, who then threw it to Ryan. Ryan was laughing and tossed to Jeremy, who had Lindsay steal it from him for a laugh, and carried on until Gavin got lucky and caught it last.

“Bloody weird. Got bright went I got it.” He gasped. “It was meant for me!”

“Shut up you idiot I thought the same thing. Just a trick of the light.” Geoff said, closing the case.

“”Mind not to touch… is this thing cursed?” Ryan laughed, reading the note attached.

“Oh yeah totally. That’s why I stole it. So I can make all of you my mindless slaves.” Geoff snorted.

Everyone laughed more and went back to counting their money.

No one paid any mind to the curse, and the magic that now plagued them.


	2. Theories

At first nothing seemed that different. They headed to bed and had the regular sort of dreams for them each. Gavin dreamt of gold, Ryan of blood and laughter.

The next day everything was normal and they started their usual days, all violence included.

That’s when things started to get strange.

Jack thought she nicked her ankle while shaving but when wiped away the sting of shaving cream she saw no blood.

Lindsay managed to walk into the doorknob, but when she went to show the growing bruise to Michael while giggling, there was nothing. Michael still called her an idiot.

Jeremy had been sure that the fist fight would leave him more banged up, but after taking out the danger he saw nothing out of place when he finally looked at his reflection.

No one said anything for a week. Little things just seemed to be nothing. Gavin though kept trying to steal the necklace from Geoff’s spot in the penthouse for it. Somehow it felt right to have it on display. No one wanted to sell it.

That should have been a clue.

Geoff looked up from his book as Gavin and Jeremy stumbled in laughing. “Geoff! Geoffrey you should have seen me! They thought I was Michael!”

“He got fucking lucky and blew up a whole van of cops!” Jeremy howled. “They backed off cause they thought it was Michael and Gavin in the back!”

Geoff chuckled with them. “I’m glad you two had some fun. But we’re supposed to be down low still remember? You dickheads?”

“You say as if you didn’t have to kill three people yesterday.” Jeremy snickered.

Gavin rolled his eyes until the case holding the necklace made a “pop” sound and Gavin bolted.

“Hey!” Geoff yelled as Gavin pulled it out and held the centre gem. “You asshole I said no!”

“Aww But Geoff! It… Aww it’s flawed. It’s cracked in an eight shape!”

Jeremy swiped it from Gavin since he only likes perfect things. “What? You dumbass that looks like a ten!”

“Jeremy get some glasses Jeremy! That’s an eight!” 

“Shut up it’s clearly a ten!”

“Oh shut up and bring it here!” He grabbed the jewel scope thing Jack used to check how pure something was. One day he will learn the name. “I’ll check who’s the idiot.”

Jeremy passed it over and Geoff looked. He didn’t even need the scope thing to see what looked like a 3 appear as he held it. “The fuck? Both of you are wrong. It looks like a three.”

“Well a three is closer than a ten!” Gavin sneered at Jeremy.

“In what world!?”

“An eight is just two threes snogging.”

Jeremy jumped on Gavin for that statmemt. Geoff stared a little longer before putting the necklace back away. Something seemed off. It wasn’t cracked before they put it in the case. And the likelyhood of them breaking it so perfectly that the only deformity was inside the gem was also really low.

But then Michael joined the fight and Geoff’s mind focused on his soon to be broken couch.

Ryan held it next after a job a long while later and the argument happened again. “When did this get fractured?”

Geoff didn’t know why it was out again, probably Gavin being a dick.

“I don’t know, but look at it Ryan! Jeremy was a smeg and said the crack was like a ten! Clearly it’s an eight!”

“... It looks like the number thirty to me.”

Geoff frowned and looked at him. That was roughly how many people Ryan would have had to kill for the job.

“Thirty!? It was an eight!” Gavin yelled.

“I’m looking at it right now and it says thirty!”

“Give me that!” Gavin grabbed the necklace and looked. “Nope! Still an eight! See!”

Geoff looked at Ryan and felt a cold chill run down his spine at the look on Ryan’s face.

“Gavin the cracking just changed.”

“That’s not possible Ryan!”

“NO IT’S NOT!” Ryan’s sudden anger startled them all. “But it did! It went from thirty to eight!”

Everyone was gathering into the main room from where ever they were before to listen.

“Ryan, you were on a long job. You should rest.” Jeremy suggested.

“I’m not crazy! Gavin give it here!”

Gavin held it away from Ryan. “You aren’t acting normal.”

“You just made me hold it, now give it back!” Ryan lunged at him and everyone rushed to break up the fight.

Geoff held onto the necklace while Michael and Jeremy grabbed Ryan and Jack protected Gavin, and looked down at it.

It still looked like a three to him.

For some reason, he thought back to the note on the sheet. The lives you take or whatever.

Geoff shook his head. There was no such thing as curses. He put it back in the display and let the two lads knock Ryan out so he can sleep.

The necklace sat peacefully and Geoff was starting to hate it.


	3. Identification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning that there is a discription Of someone being killed more graphically than some might be comfortable with.
> 
> It’s clear when it’s coming so be careful at your discretion.

Two months of frustration with the necklace. Two months of people fighting about it but no one even thinking to suggest getting rid of it.

Jack was keeping track of what people are seeing, and Geoff really hates that it really does seem to be matching up with kill counts, not that anyone else seems to notice.

He was out with Lindsay on a negotiation. Even though most of the jobs like this went to the planning boss Trevor, he and Lindsay are still big names. People always believed Geoff was in charge and Lindsay was just… Lindsay.

Geoff sighed, pulling up to the shitty house on the edge of his territory. “Remind me why I needed to be here?”

“Because they offered more guns and won’t talk to Trevor.” Lindsay said.

“Assholes. I want to be done with this shit.”

“One day you will be.”

Geoff sighs and gets up to get this over with. Lindsay falls in step behind him. Always in the right spot when he needs her to be.

The second he stepped into the house he knew something was wrong. “Wait… stay out here.”

“What? No! That’s not-“

“That isn’t a suggestion.” Geoff ordered and walked in more. If he died they could still have a leader. If Lindsey died Michael would kill him and that would break the crew.

He walked to the living room and felt his heart drop when he saw all the bombs waiting for him, a large note with just _“Fooled you”_ written on it. “LINDSAY RUN NOW!”

He starts running but the ding went off, and all Geoff knew was fire and pain.

What Geoff didn’t expect was to wake up groaning. He sat up in some backyard and for a moment wondered if he had been drinking again without knowing it.

But then he remembered the explosion, and got to his feet.

On the other side of the fence was the burning building. Firefighters and officers working together to keep people safe. At least an hour later than Geoff remembers.

He doesn’t understand anything. He was in the house, and felt the explosion. So how was he whole and only slightly naked in another yard?

Geoff stole a new outfit, some shitty hoodie and sweatpants, off a clothes line and tossed his ruined suit into their trash before sneaking off through back alleys so he can get as far from the cops as he could.

He just prays Lindsay had listened and ran instead of getting wrapped up in all of that. He prays that she is okay and is at home safe.

He finally finds a shitty enough car to easily steal and drives off, turning on the radio to try and find some news playing. Took three songs before any came on.

_“So an update on that latest explosion in the ghetto, officers have retracted their previous assumption of a possible death. I guess their body was just a doll or something burnt up. So this is one of the first non death explosions for the week! Neighbours have probably got hearing damage and won’t sleep well, but that’s this city so, next up! We Built This City-“_

Geoff turned off the radio, processing what he just heard. They had a body, and now don’t? That never happens. You either have a dead person, or don’t have a dead person.

Unless that dead person had been him.

Geoff shook his head as he parked the shitty car a block away in a no park zone and went on foot to the penthouse. There is no possible way to come back from a death like that. Drowning? Sure. People come back from drownings. Hypothermia? also possible.

Being torn to shreds by flame and shrapinal?

Not on the list.

He punched in the code to get all the way up, something Gavin came up with after losing his card again, and not trusting no one to make copies. At another point he puts his hand on a scanner, and even some weird thing to test if he was alive so people couldn’t use a body to come kill everyone else.

He steps out and goes through the hall into the penthouse suite, and is instantly being stared out by what looks like a mourning crew.

“Geoff?”

“Hey… I don’t know what happened-“

“I’ll tell you what happened! You told me to run and I got thrown into the fucking car Geoff!” Lindsay yelled. “I thought you died! I thought I got you killed!”

“Okay first That was an ambush so not on you, and second I only just sort of woke up. I got pants on and came straight here.” Geoff instantly started to calm her down. He didn’t like seeing her so upset.

“Put on pants?” The way Ryan said it made eyes turn to him. “What happened to your suit?”

“It was all burnt up…” Geoff trailed off and pulled the sleeve down on the hoodie. If his suit had been burned, why wasn’t he?

“Geoff this isn’t normal Geoff.” Gavin said.

“I know buddy. But this is just a fluke.”

Ryan shifted in his seat. “Actually… could I see the necklace? I… have a theory.”

Geoff rolls his eyes even as he goes to grab it. He looks down and stops. This morning it had been appearing as twenty seven.

It was now twenty six.

“Wha… what?” Geoff tried to look closer, make it say the right number.

Everyone stayed in place as Ryan slowly stood up and pulled his mask out of his back pocket, where it was for some reason. “Geoff, I need to see it.”

Geoff hesitated to pass to Ryan, but he did.

Ryan took it and looked, letting out a small upset noise before laying his mask down for all to see.

It was clear what that some reason was now. There was a large bullet hole right where his forehead is, and a lot of dried blood.

“I’m down a number… the curse said if you die, you lose a life.”

“But that’s bullshit, right?” Jeremy asked.

Ryan shook his head. “The target knelt me down and put the bullet through my head.”

“When did this happen?” Geoff asked Ryan.

“Before you must have left. It was someone Trevor asked me to get rid of. After I… after I woke up still where I fell I tracked him down and slit him balls to chin.”

“So… So we’re all able to come back?” Lindsay asked.

“It appears that way.” Geoff said.

“Should we check?” Michael asked.

“No.” Jack answered, finally speaking.

“But Jack-“

Jack stood from her chair firmly. “No! We are not checking because that would mean killing each other! That curse has to be bullshit! No one can come back to life!”

“I clearly did Jack!” Ryan snapped.

“It must have been a mistake!” She snapped right back.

“Enough!” Geoff was louder than either of them. Once it was quiet he continued. “I know this is scaring everyone. So take an early day. Throw on whatever you sleep in, and spend the day relaxing and not thinking about this. I’m getting myself a book and a takeout meal.”

The gang slowly dispersed, except for Ryan. Ryan stayed close to Geoff as Geoff headed out of the room.

“Geoff… I know what happened to me… it hurt…”

Geoff sighed and gestured for Ryan to follow him. “Mine did too buddy.”

Ryan frowned as they walked into the armoury. They had a shooting range as well as a spot to practice against realistic bodies. A drain was added so they can add fake blood and make sure that Gavin could actually kill with his shitty aim or Ryan could actually let loose during murder breaks.

“Geoff?”

“We need to be sure. Have someone watching as whatever is going on happens.” He said as he went to grab a knife. He was dreading this a lot.

He glanced at Ryan and stopped, seeing how tense he was. It took a moment to realize what he was waiting for. “I’m not going to kill you Ryan.”

“What? But… you can’t kill yourself.” Ryan shouldn’t have a small voice like that. Ryan was always so strong.

“I think I can. If it means I know for sure that our main team is safe.” Geoff said. He would do anything for his crew. He gave up drinking for them.

“No. It would hurt too much… are you sure we could come back from this?” Ryan asked.

“That’s what we have to see buddy.” Geoff held the knife tight as Ryan came closer.

“Then do it to me.”

“No. You’re shaken up enough.” Geoff said.

“I need to know this is real Geoff.” Ryan admitted. “I still feel like the bullet is in my head and this is a dream as my brain finishes shutting down… please.”

Geoff took his arm to ground him more. “It will hurt again.”

“I trust you Geoff. Tell me I’ll come back.”

Geoff sighed quietly. “You will come back. Close your eyes Ryan. Trust me.”

Ryan held onto Geoff’s shitty hoodie front and closed his eyes. He tensed up as Geoff brought both hands up, but used one to cup the side of his face to calm him down.

In the moment Ryan was calm, Geoff shoved the knife deep into his head. His hand started to shake as Ryan’s body started moving in reaction, carefully helping it down to the ground as the movements stopped nearly as fast as they started.

He pulled the knife out and cradled Ryan close. If he was lucky, Ryan would wake up right here and be okay.

Geoff was expecting the hour it took him to return. So when Ryan gasped loudly and grabbed him after only three minutes, Geoff did yell in fear. “Ryan!”

“Geoff? Geoff am I okay?” Ryan held tighter.

Geoff ran his fingers through Ryan’s hair and felt the wound spot.

Nothing was there.

“We’re immortal Ryan. We’re okay. You are okay.” Geoff cradled him close again, letting Ryan ground himself with the older Gent’s physical presence.

The two stayed there for as long as Ryan needed. This was new to everyone, so all reactions were to be expected and allowed. Geoff knew though that Jack will be upset he did this.

But making Ryan watch him while he died and then wonder if he was ever coming back was torture he would never wish upon anyone.

So Geoff stayed on the floor with Ryan, giving all the comfort he would need.


	4. Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another temp character death here, and pops up almost out of nowhere so heads up!

Geoff felt closer to Ryan as the two headed upstairs. “You’re brave buddy. You did great.”

“It didn’t hurt as much that time.”

“Because I didn’t want to hurt you.”

Ryan stayed close as they went back into the main penthouse. Geoff had lingered downstairs and had takeout delivered so Jack won’t catch on as fast.

All that explains why the uppercut he caught the moment he steps into his home was so surprising.

Geoff went down hard, moaning in pain as Ryan instantly moved to defence, kicking the attacker away and protecting the downed team member.

“You’re a fucking sick bastard Ramsey!”

Oh great.

Jack knew.

Geoff looked at her, standing a little further now but still raidiating pure rage.

“First you upset everyone with that bullshit and now you’re making fake films in the fucking building!?”

Oh she was watching? Or had someone else been watching?

“Jack, it’s real.”

“No! No it isn’t Geoff!” Gavin squeaked. Geoff looked over at him and saw how his eyes were red and he was more curled in on himself like when someone got hurt on a job.

That explains who was watching. 

Geoff got to his feet with a groan and watched everyone. Everyone in something that made them feel safer, Spyro fitting in with the blanket around Lindsay’s shoulders, and were close together even if it wasn’t actually close. They looked like a family with a few issues.

They were but that wasn’t the thing to focus on.

“Jack, listen to me.”

“You lost your fucking mind Ramsey!” Jack yelled instead. Everyone behind her looked scared. No one wanted to split the crew but if the two main protectors were fighting, then the crew won’t survive.

“You think I lost my mind? Fine.” Geoff was sick of being interrupted and getting yelled at like he wasn’t in charge so Geoff pulled his gun. Jack stopped yelling as Geoff cocked it, loading the chamber and flipped the safety.

Then he turned it to her, barrel facing his own heart. “Then protect the crew.”

“Geoff?” Jack just stared.

“If I’m insane then I’m a danger. I would put every single person here in the line of fire. I’m a liability if you honestly think I’m insane. So do it. Take out the danger. Lindsay and Trevor have learned enough that they can do this job. Better than I have when I first started the lucky bastards.”

“Geoff.” Ryan made a nervous sound. Coming back like he had must have really shaken him. He was going to need a day or week off.

“It’s okay buddy. I promised to keep everyone safe. And so did Jack.”

“But downstairs-“

“Exactly.” Geoff stepped forward and forced Jack to finally take the gun, raising it to his own head. Jack looked conflicted. Really this should have been expected. Geoff was an asshole as much as he was protective.

“If I’m wrong then I’m a threat. But if I’m right, then this proves it without a shadow of doubt.”

“I’m not going to shoot you Geoff! You need help.”

“Stop being a little bitch Jack. If you are that scared then stop me. I know I’m right and I’m willing to die for this crew no matter what.” Geoff kept the barrel pressed against his forehead. His own heart was racing with what was basically a suicide through another’s hands.

Jack didn’t look angry anymore, which was fair. She looked scared and her hands shook. “We can just talk Geoff…”

“Geoff this isn’t fair to them.” Ryan speaking made Geoff look over. He looked more scared. “Geoff please don’t.”

Geoff sighed and let Jack lower the gun and make it safe, tossing the mag well away from the weapon.

Gavin came running over and held onto Geoff. “Don’t scare us Geoff.”

“Shh, it’s okay buddy. I won’t let something bad happen to you. It’ll be okay.” Geoff assured him.

“Seeing you blown away would be bad Geoff.” Gavin said, holding on tighter. “Don’t go Geoff.”

Geoff looked up as Michael and Jeremy checked on Ryan. “I’m not leaving ever Gav. A bomb couldn’t take me from you fucks.”

“Can you just drop that please?” Jack begged, checking on Ryan as well.

“No because it’s real and that means we all can do whatever the fuck we want.” Geoff said. 

“Well who would that affect?” Lindsay called out.

“The note said any who touch so probably just us in here.” Geoff said.

“Well I trust you so let’s see if Michael has to kill you.”

That was the only warning they had before Lindsay blew her own head off. Geoff kept Gavin facing his chest and turned so no blood got on him.

Michael started to roar, fighting Jeremy and Ryan to get to his wife. The tears were there near instantly, staring at what little remained.

Jack was frozen in place, looking a little green.

Geoff knew she had some lives, and moved Gavin into another room, not caring which one, before going to grab her some clean clothing. “It takes a bit to come back the first time.”

“FUCKING SHIT COCKSUCKER I’M GONNA KILL YOU!”

“She’ll come back. Nothing is stopping Lindsay.”

Michael looked ready to actually kill Geoff. Geoff felt that was fair.

“Geoff this is too far.” Jack said quietly. Geoff ignored her and laid a blanket over Jack’s shoulders before fixing the one on Lindsay.

“Take Michael to his room. I’ll wait for Lindsay.” Geoff ordered Ryan. Jeremy looked unsure but trusted his battle buddy.

Geoff watched Gavin sneak out of the kitchen to follow as he settled in to wait for Lindsay. The mess was horrifying if only for the person it was done to.

That had to have been fast at the least. No pain lingering for her.

“If she doesn’t come back I’m killing you.” Jack said quietly.

“Michael has dibs but sure.” Geoff replies.

Geoff didn’t know how they come back, but he was shocked when her body disappeared half an hour later. Jack gasped, turning around in place to look.

“Lindsay?” Geoff got up and started searching rooms. He hoped that this is what his body did. It made sense since he was in another yard.

It wasn’t a long search as he found her sleeping in the kitchen. Being very careful, he picked her up and took her back to the couch. It was then that he realized the blood had lingered, and put her on the recliner instead. “Well that part will be a hassle.”

“She… is she really here?” Jack moved closer.

Geoff shrugged and started doing a basic medical check. With how hurt they can get on heists or jobs they all needed to know. “It seems like it. She just needs to sleep this off. Another half hour I believe.”

“We… we really can come back…” jack muttered.

“Yeah… we can.”


End file.
